You Are Stuck With Me
by Canon's Son
Summary: Finnceline. Five simple words, filled blindly by the misunderstood. But taken heavily by the ones who know the meaning. Not just the literal meaning, the true meaning when someone tells you. Something more than meets the eye. Something that is understood by those told. One-Shot


_It's not something you say just to say it. It's something you mean._

"Marceline! Come on!" Finn yelled. Finn and Marceline were hanging out in the grasslands, like they do every night nowadays. It was more of a thing that just kind of happened. No meetings or anything, they just did it ever since Jake moved out. But right now, Marceline was busy annoying Finn.

"No way weenie!" Marceline laughed in Finn's face. She was floating above him, taunting him with the hat that she swiped from his head. "Take this as punishment!"

Finn jumped to grabbed her, but she was too high. "Punishment for what?!"

"You can't just steal a kiss from me and expect to get away with it!" Marceline snickered. She knew it was an accident, but still enjoyed watching Finn freak out.

"T-That was an accident!" Finn defended.

"Sure it was Finn," She flew down and pushed Finn down. "Come on dude, you should at least humor me."

Finn pouted and sighed. "Hmph." He layed on the grass and placed his face in the ground.

Marceline smirked and layed next to him. "Ah come on weenie, I was just messing with you."

Finn flipped over and swiped the hat from her. "Yeah yeah..." Finn placed it on his head and smiled.

"H-Hey!" Marceline sat up as Finn laughed. It's not everyday he can trick the vampire queen.

"Now we're even." Finn laughed and sat up. He looked up at the stars as Marceline pouted and folded her arms.

"Pfft. Whatever makes you sleep at night." Marceline nudged him.

They both layed down and looked up at the stars, smiling cheekily. Marceline considered it "moonbathing", and they were happy to be near each other. Of course, Finn was more then happy to let her know that. It was a different story with Marceline.

"Um...Marcie?"

"Yeah?"

Finn sighed. "You know how I have to leave for a while."

"...I'm aware." Marceline didn't like the fact, but had to accept it. Finn was needed across the world for reasons he even has yet to understand. All they knew was that him and Billy were needed. It didn't bother Finn that he was leaving, it was what Billy told him the day before that made him worry.

"Well...I'm leaving in a few days..."

"Yes, I know. Is there a point to this?" Marceline rose an eyebrow.

Finn thought for a moment. "Just in case I don't come back.."  
"Don't say that."

Finn sat up, a little shocked that she said that. Marceline was still looking up. "H-Huh?"

"You heard me. Do. Not. Say. That." Marceline turned to him with a frown.

"Please try to understand Marcie, I'm just saying it just in case I don't make it-"

"Finn. I swear to Glob if you say that again I will have to kill you myself." Marceline was glaring at him. Finn was sweating bullets, she seemed really serious.

"I-I'm s-sorry?"

"You better be." Marceline looked back up. Finn let out a breath of relief. He was never stared at Marceline like that for the longest time. Marceline caught he's worry and sighed.

"Listen. And listen good." Marceline stared right at him, and Finn looked back, listening carefully. "I can accept you going on extremely dangerous adventures without me. I can accept you almost killing yourself without letting me know. I can accept you trying to defeat enemies stronger then you even though I told you not to."

Finn looked in shocked. _"Did I really make her feel this way?"_

Marceline placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, if they is one thing I can't ever accept, and I mean EVER, is when you tell me that you may not come back and expect me to not come with you."

"W-What?"

_You mean that no matter what they do, or how they do it, you will be there to pick them up when they fall._

"I am a terrible person Finn. You know this." Marceline sighed and looked down. "I am pure evil. It's fact. It's not something I can just go and avoid. I don't want to be with you Finn. I NEED to be with you. To counter my evil."

Finn just blinked in response

"You are pure. Just pure. You are everything I need to survive, at least to keep my now unstable state of mind. You balance me out Finn. If you are gone, I will be pure evil. Without you, I can't keep my state of mind. It's not something I like to admit but, its true. It's true alright?"

Finn nodded. "I didn't know..."

"That's way I cannot and will not let you go if you tell me that you won't come back. Because, like it or not, you're stuck with me."

_You protect them with your life. But that's not the point. Being stuck with someone is different._

Finn tried to keep this in his mind, the best he could. But it was unbelievable. It was heartwarming. It was all he ever wanted.

"Do not tell me you are going to die Finn." Marceline grabbed his face and lifted him up. "Don't." Marceline started to glow out of sight. Finn broke out of her grasp.

_Everyone can say "I love you." Only a few could feel the love. Only fewer will mean it. But only one will stick with you. Not love, nor lust, but just an understanding._

Finn woke up from his bed sweating bullets. He realized that what he just experienced was nothing but a dream, and a very sad realization it was. She told him something noone had ever said. Not PB, not parents, not even Jake. Something he would cherish.

_Simple, yet complex. _

Finn got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He spalshed some water on his face. _"If all that was a dream...does she really feel that way or not?"_ Finn dried himself and walked back to bed, realizing that the sun was raising. _"No need to sleep then."_

_Complex, yet simple._

Finn jumped down the shoot to be greeted with the same face that he saw in his dream. One he was both happy and wiry to see.

_Something that can be taken lightly._

"Morning weenie."

He smiled. The same one from his dream that he was both unsure about, but was convinced that the dream meant more.

_Something that can be taken literally._

Finn walked over and sat next to her. Next to the same person who wouldn't leave his side. It wasn't that hard to understand but, took forever to figure out.

_And even though it can be taken both ways, everyone needs to know the understanding. The happiness the joy. The way it makes you feel that someone is by your side._

"Up a little early aren't you?"

Finn could only nod and smile gleefully. He finally understood. No longer alone was he. Even if he was gone, she would still be with him. Every step. It felt...good.

_Even if you go somewhere they follow. Not only in mind but in heart. No matter what context, they mean when they say..._

"I know I don't come over usually, but hey, I'm bored today. So you know what Finn?"

Finn smiled. "Yes?"

"I guess you are stuck with me."


End file.
